Juntos nosotros dos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Porque Hinata era la única que lo amaba por el mismo, porque esa admiración se convirtio en amor. Porque ella amaba no solo al héroe de Konoha y el mundo ninja, sino a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Para Karura. !Feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juntos nosotros dos<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>este one-shot está dedicado a **kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**, por su cumpleaños. Espero que lo pases bien y que cumplas muchos años más XD. Realmente si lo lees espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata suspiró, chocando sus dedos entre sí, con las mejillas rojas y espiando a través de sus pestañas el puesto en Ichiraku ramen, donde se podía apreciar a Naruto comiendo miles de tazones de ramen junto a Sakura y Sai. Había pasado una semana desde que la cuarta guerra ninja terminó, obviamente ganaron.

Y una vez más, Naruto era el héroe de Konoha y del mundo ninja.

Aunque ella no necesitaba de todos esos títulos para seguir amándolo en silencio, como lo había hecho desde que era niña, por que la admiración que una vez sintió se convirtió en amor, porque lo amó por el mismo, no importaba que todos los despreciaran por aquel entonces donde nadie sabía la razón de eso, no importaba que fuera el más travieso y revoltoso de todos. No interesaba que la mayoría de las niñas suspiraran por el heredero del clan Uchiha.

No, a ella siempre le importó él.

Nadie más. Y ahora tras todos esos años, era feliz simplemente y sencillamente porque él era feliz, porque había alcanzado su sueño, ganarse el respeto y admiración de todos, aún recordaba cuando se ponía en medio de la calle y proclamaba que sería Hokage, incluso aunque todos lo ignoraran o miraran con desprecio.

_¡Dejaran de despreciarme porque yo seré Hokage!_

Esas siempre fueron sus palabras y ahora el tener el tan anhelado puesto era más cercano, todos rumoreaban que no había nadie mejor que él para ser el próximo líder una vez que Tsunade-sama se retirara, no solo porque había demostrado su valía, sino porque ahora se sabía sus verdaderos orígenes.

No era Naruto Uzumaki. Era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, único hijo de Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, anterior jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! —dio un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver como Kiba se posicionaba a un lado de ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus frágiles hombros y pegándole a él. Su otro compañero, Shino se puso a su otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y en silencio, como siempre.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

Hinata formó una tímida sonrisa, afortunadamente todos sus seres queridos habían sobrevivido a la guerra, Naruto los había salvado a todos, no pudieron impedirle seguir salvando a los demás, era algo imposible, el era la paz de todos.

La razón por la que las cinco grandes naciones ninja al fin gozaban de verdadera paz.

Naruto, que estaba comiendo ramen de forma rápida y entusiasta, aprovechando que Teuchi le estaba dando gratis, _"no puedo cobrarle al héroe de Konoha" _eso había dicho, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Apenas y terminaba un bol y ya estaba tragándose el otro, mostrando una vez su habilidad para tragar el ramen sin masticar ni morirse en el intento. Sakura a su lado sonrió con añoranza, mirando a Naruto feliz. Sai se limitaba a leer un libro sobre los sentimientos, le estaba pasando algo raro con Ino, y necesitaba entenderlo.

El caso es que estando ya comiendo su tazón numero diez de ramen, Naruto se atragantó, ¿la razón?, simple. Había escuchado la dulce y melodiosa voz de la persona en la que había estado pensando desde el ataque de Pein, hasta el término de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sakura preocupada le dio golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo y luego le pasó un vaso de agua.

En cuanto se recuperó, giró la cabeza con brusquedad, tanto que por un momento, Sakura que estaba atenta a sus movimientos pensó que se rompería el cuello. El rubio dirigió sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo al lugar donde estaba _ella_.

Hinata. La chica que se había sacrificado por él durante el ataque de Pein, una de las que siempre habían confiado en él hasta el final. Se permitió recorrer aquella frágil y femenina figura, esos ojos tan bonitos, del mismo color que la luna, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios sonrosados y carnosos que invitaban a besarlos y…

Se dio de golpes contra la barra de Ichiraku, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, deseando cada día desde que terminó la guerra pasar un momento a solas con ella, decirle lo que sentía, o por lo menos lo que empezaba a sentir. Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, exacto, él, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki no tenía valor para hablar con Hinata. Ni con Sakura le pasó eso.

— ¿Naruto, que haces? —le reprendió Sakura, cogiéndole del cuello de su chaleco, impidiéndole que siguiera golpeándose.

—Nada, Sakura-chan —masculló frotándose la frente roja, productos de los golpes.

Miró de reojo a Hinata, que seguía aún parada en mitad de la calle, con Kiba abrazándola y con Shino en silencio, frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata sonreía tímidamente en brazos del Inuzuka, mientras este le contaba algún chiste que hacía que ella riera suavemente, hasta sus oídos llegaban las melodiosas risas de Hinata y la siempre chillona y molestosa voz de Kiba.

—Eh, Naruto ¿Qué miras? —Sakura desvió la mirada, para seguir la mirada de su amigo, encontrándose con Hinata, una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro y codeó a Naruto mientras sus ojos jades brillaban de forma maliciosa —con que espiando a Hinata, eh, Naruto.

Los ojos azules de Naruto y los perlas de Hinata se encontraron un segundo, antes claro de que Hinata bajara la mirada avergonzada y Naruto volteara hacia Sakura para gritar "NO ESTOY ESPIANDO A NADIE, `TTEBAYO"

La pelirosa rompió a reír, divertida ante el comportamiento nervioso de su amigo, al que consideraba un hermano y el que había cumplido su promesa, traer a Sasuke, aunque en ese momento el pelinegro se encontraba en el hospital aún muy malherido porque la batalla que tuvo con Naruto y no se recuperaría tan fácilmente.

— ¿Entonces no te quedaste viendo fijamente a Hinata? —dijo Sai interviniendo con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto se sonrojó.

—Eso no les interesa, dattebayo —masculló volviendo su atención al ramen.

Aunque definitivamente ya había perdido la concentración hacia su preciado caldo, estaba muy atento para oír algo proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba el equipo 8, con la avergonzada ojiperla aún allí.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! —llamó agitando la mano —. ¿No quieres unirte a nosotros? Naruto pagara el ramen.

— ¿Qué?

Pero Sakura le ignoró, y siguió llamando a Hinata, hasta que ella dándose por vencida en intentar huir se acercó a ellos junto a sus amigos con pasitos vacilantes, algo temerosa, últimamente Naruto le había estado evitando. Tenía miedo que Naruto se alejara de ella por la confesión que le hizo cuando creyó que moriría en el ataque a Konoha, pero no podía retroceder el tiempo y aunque pudiera, no lo borraría, porque solo en ese momento había tenido suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Ohayo…N-Naruto-kun —saludó con las mejillas rojas.

—Ah, Hinata —saludó el rubio sin quitar la mirada de su ramen y sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Las mejillas de Hinata volvieron a su blanco natural, infeliz de que Naruto ni la mirara, se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho? Sakura bufó bajamente, notaba que su amigo al fin comenzaba a ver a Hinata de forma diferente, el problema es que eso era nuevo para él y no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a Hinata, si seguía si lo único que haría sería espantarla.

Kiba y Shino se miraron mutuamente un momento, no les gustaba ver infeliz a Hinata, era como su hermana, pero tampoco podían ir y pegarle a Naruto para que dejara de ser tan baka, aunque la idea era tentadora.

—Hoy es la celebración por la victoria de la guerra —dijo Sakura rompiendo el tenso silencio que les había invadido ante la llegada del equipo 8.

Naruto no dijo nada. Sai solo asintió, no tenía nada que decir.

—Oh, sí. Mamá ha estado molestándome diciendo que ella debe ser la única homenajeada porque ayudo mucho y blabla —dijo Kiba irritado. Shino se encogió de hombros.

—Papá ha dicho que…será un celebración muy bonita —intervino Hinata sonriendo —habrá fuegos artificiales.

— ¿FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, ´TTEBAYO? —gritó Naruto alzando la mirada con los ojos brillando de forma infantil.

—S-Si…

—QUE BIEN —chilló Naruto volviendo a su hiperactividad normal, comiendo sin control y riéndose sin motivo.

—Tenemos que ir en parejas —dijo Sakura de forma casual, mirando a Naruto detenerse en mitad de un bocado —Tsunade-sensei dijo que así debería ser. Sera realmente bonito, vendrán los otros Kages también.

— ¿P-Parejas? —dudó Hinata, mirando a Naruto.

—Si —Sakura se levantó de su sitio, pagando su ramen —en fin, tengo que ir a ver como está Sasuke-kun. Los dejo chicos.

En cuanto la pelirosa desapareció del lugar, Kiba y Shino se esfumaron, arrastrando con ellos a Sai, el cual no entendía porque estaban yéndose sin avisarle a Naruto y Hinata, los dos muy ocupados en sus pensamientos, para cuando se dieron cuenta, era demasiado tarde, estaban solos.

Mirándose de reojo volvieron a su ramen, sin musitar palabra. El rubio estaba desesperado jamás se había quedado sin palabras, siempre tenía algo que decir, e incluso cuando estuvo enamorado de Sakura se la pasaba tras ella, tratando de que le aceptara, pero ahora con la presencia tranquila de Hinata le enmudecía.

Teuchi y Ayame observaban a la pareja con gran interés, no era normal que Naruto no dijera nada. Después de unos diez minutos en la misma condición, ambos suspiraron, armándose de valor para decirse algo, el silencio era realmente incomodo.

—Hinata…

—Naruto-kun…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, trabándose y callándose para volver a intentarlo, pero siempre hablando los dos juntos, al final se rindieron y sin saber cómo ya estaban enfrascados en una agradable conversación, Hinata trataba en lo más posible de no tartamudear, pero no podía hacer nada por sus sonrojos causados cada vez que Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa que la derretía por dentro.

El rubio estaba casi en el mismo estado, Hinata siempre le había parecido demasiado dulce y tímida, pero ahora su dulzura natural y su suave y tranquilizadora voz le hacían sentir de maravillas, relajado, como nunca había estado antes. Aún recordaba perfectamente la confesión y se preguntaba mentalmente si Hinata aún lo amaba, necesitaba saber eso, pero no podía simplemente preguntárselo, seguro le haría desmayarse.

—N-Naruto-kun… —Hinata le miró unos segundos dudando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata `ttebayo?

—T-Tienes algo en la…c-cara —murmuró tímidamente, acercándose un poco para quitárselo, estaba casi temblando por la cercanía, era un milagro que aún se mantuviera despierta.

— ¿Hm? —Naruto bajó la cabeza, confundido y con expresión tontita, justo al tiempo que ella se adelantaba para quitarle lo que sea que tuviera en la cara. Lo que logró que quedaran a unos centimetros del otro, con sus respiraciones chocando y sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Se sentían extraños, casi podían oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el hormigueo en la boca del estomago y no podían apartar la mirada de los labios del otro, así que casi inconscientemente se acercaron mas, estaban a unos centimetros de unir sus labios y besarse por fin, cuando…

— ¡Yo! —saludó Kakashi apareciendo detrás de ellos.

—Kyaaaaaa —Hinata se levantó de su sitio asustada y avergonzada y echó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su sorprendido sensei, antes de levantarse del suelo, lugar a donde había caído luego del empujón de Hinata. Una gota resbaló por la nuca del peli plateado al notar las miradas matadoras que les lanzaban Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Temari ¿Cuándo había llegado ella? Y los otros que habían estado escondidos, observando todo y casi chillando de la emoción al pensar que iban a besarse.

Y como no, tenía que aparecer Kakashi, tan oportuno como siempre.

—Ya no tengo hambre, dattebayo —gruñó Naruto —iré a ver como sigue el teme.

Y se fue, enfurruñado. Sakura apareció al lado de Kakashi de forma instantánea.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó furiosa.

—Jejeje, cálmate, Sakurita —pidió el sensei del equipo siete, al ver como las demás chicas y Kiba le miraban de forma asesina. —No fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

—Pero lo hizo.

—Es que…

—Es que nada —Sakura se volteó hacia los demás — ¡Vamos a seguir con el plan! ¡Naruto se le declarara hoy en la noche a Hinata!

— ¡Si, señora! —gritaron no solo las kunoichis y Kiba, sino también uno que otro ninja que había estado viendo la escena.

.

.

.

Hinata murmuró un par de cosas que no oyeron sus amigas, justo antes de que la metieran a la ducha, asegurándole que ellas se encargarían de escoger la ropa con la que iría a la fiesta de celebración. Una vez que salió, en vano trató de hacerlo toda sola, ellas se empeñaron en ayudarle con el peinado, el maquillaje, la ropa, y todo lo demás.

Una vez que estuvo lista, las demás que ya estaban cambiadas la sacaron de la mansión Hyuga felices, Hinata estaba preciosa, el sutil maquillaje realzaba su belleza, al igual que Yukata de color azul oscuro que tenia puesta.

—Pero, Sakura-chan —murmuró sin entender.

—Pero nada, Hinata —le interrumpió Tenten sonriéndole —Ya vas a ver, solo quédate aquí.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es una sorpresa, Hinata-chan —canturreó Ino, guiñándole un ojo.

—No se te ocurra moverte —le advirtió Temari.

Asintió sin entender, pero las demás no tomaron en cuenta mas, la dejaron en medio de aquel claro, cerca de los campos de entrenamientos, bajó la hermosa luz de la luna llena, iluminando el firmamento lleno de hermosas estrellas que centelleaban. La habían arreglado y llevado allí sin decir nada, no había ido a la aldea para nada.

¿Qué le iban a hacer?

Quería mucho a sus amigas, pero a veces le daba miedo las ocurrencias que tenían.

Después de pasados unos minutos, oyó un tumulto y logró ver como Sakura tiró a Naruto a su lado, el pobre cayo de cara al suelo.

— ¡Sakura-chan que salvaje eres, dattebayo! —se quejó llorando de forma infantil.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto —la pelirosa le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo —con lo que me costó traerte. No se te ocurra arruinar todo, porque al próximo lugar que iras será a tu tumba.

Diciendo eso, se alejó con un sutil movimiento de caderas.

—Pero…que…Sakura-chan —Naruto se levantó sacudiéndose sus ropas, su amiga había aparecido de la nada, justo cuando estaba hablando con Gaara y sin decirle nada le había arrastrado hasta allí.

—N-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Eh?

El rubio volteó para encontrarse de cerca a una ruborizada Hinata, se quedó sin habla al ver lo hermosa e inocente que se veía, regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí, dattebayo?

—Eh…S-Sakura-chan y las demás…m-me trajeron a-aquí —informó, entendiendo ahora el misterio de todo el asunto, habían querido dejarle un rato con Naruto.

— ¿Por qué?

—No…l-lo sé —mintió sonrojada.

— ¿No crees que lo mejor es que volvamos a la aldea? —preguntó, rogando que dijera que si, se estaba poniendo nervioso al tenerla tan cerca y además… Estaban los dos solos. Se le ocurrían un montón de cosas para hacer con Hinata a solas y no quería hacer algo que tal vez no sería correspondido.

Hinata titubeó.

—L-La v-verdad…es m-muy bonito aquí…y…l-los f-fuegos artificiales ya v-van a c-comenzar…

Justo cuando su voz se apagó, el cielo se iluminó de cientos de colores, los fuegos explotaron en el cielo llenando todo de una gama de diversos y llamativos colores. Así que Naruto dejó de hablar para observar sonriendo los fuegos artificiales, tratando de serenarse Hinata dio unos cuantos pasos y se posicionó al lado de su amado rubio, mirando también el oscuro cielo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, Naruto había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Hinata, pegándola a él, y ella dejándose llevar por lo bello de momento apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombre del rubio, suspirando de alegría.

Todo era tan perfecto.

Juntos ellos dos, sin nadie más.

—Hinata…—armado de valor por el momento, Naruto le miró sonrojado, sin dejar de abrazarla.

La ojiperla tenía las mejillas encendidas, sin embargo no se apartó del abrazo y mantuvo con firmeza la mirada azul del rubio.

— ¿Si, Naruto-kun?

—Eres muy bonita, ttebayo —murmuró.

Hinata casi se desmayó.

—Yo...etto…g-gracias… —se puso a jugar con sus dedos, como lo hacía siempre que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Se miraron una vez más, y al mismo tiempo se acercaron, besándose bajo el cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, con ese simple y a la vez hermoso beso pudieron aclarar sus sentimientos, siendo felices por ser correspondidos.

Solo ellos dos…

…o eso pensaban.

— ¡Kyahhh, que romántico! —chillaron las kunoichis con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los chicos que también estaban espiando todo, rodaron los ojos, aunque sonrieron levemente. Ya era hora de que Naruto fuera feliz con Hinata lo lograría completamente, porque ella lo amaba desde que era niña, por el mismo y por todos sus virtudes y defectos.

Porque solo ellos dos serian felices juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡hola!<strong>_

_**Pasa la media noche T^T, ya es de 3 de junio, pero bueno, kaRura, aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste, lamento la demora, debía haber estado más temprano, pero surgieron problemas que no esperaba.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado también a todos los que lo leerán.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
